


Колыбельная эра Рокэ

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [32]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Poetry, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Какую колыбельную мог бы петь Рокэ Дику?
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Колыбельная эра Рокэ

  
Баю-баюшки-баю,  
Изменил я жизнь свою:  
Потерявши всю семью,  
Взял печаль надорскую.

Ох, я шишек и набью!  
Я тут противостою  
Старомодному житью  
Людей Чести. Бай-баю!

Предрассудки разобью,  
Честь твою я отстою,  
А в дуэли той с семью  
Хоть кого-нибудь убью!

А потом вина налью  
И тебя я подпою,  
Ещё песенку спою  
И к тебе попристаю.

Вот подушечку взобью  
На кроватку на твою.  
Поскорее засыпай,  
Дик мой милый. Баю-бай!

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
